A Kiss In The Rain
by MusicLover161355
Summary: What happens when Sam gets stuck in the rain? Seddie Of Course! With slight Cibby...SEDDIE ONESHOT


**Hey everyone this is my first Seddie oneshot, Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ICarly.**

**Sams P.o.V**

I was on my way over to the Groovy Smoothie, when, just my luck it started raining. I started to run when i bumped into someone and fell, smack on the ground.

"Hey! Watch where your going!", I yelled, as i attempted to get up, failing epicly. Stupid rain making the sidewalk slipery.

"Oh! Im sorry, you ok?", I heard a nuby male's voice ask. I'd be better if i could get up without slipping!,

"Oh yeah im totally ok, thanks for the help with getting up!" I yelled sarcastically, trying to get up again, but still failing,

"Wait sam, is that you?", Freddie asked,

"Who else nub!", I yelled. Why the hell does he have to have so many damn questions.

All of a sudden i felt two pairs of strong arms grab me around the waist and help me up. Wait...strong? Freddie is not strong,_ yes he is and you like that!. Stop denying you like him already!. _Well he has gotten sorta cute over the years... and...wait...what!, stupid voice in my heard! stop messing with my thoughts!. Besides hes a nub, why would i ever love him?_ I never said love, i said 'like', awww you love Freddie!_. No i-ii, uggg shutup!.

Freddie must of noticed me making weird faces while i was arguing with myself cause he had a anorying smirk on his face. So i slapped him.

"Ow! what was that for?", He asked,

"For fun", I answered, getting lost in his, deep, chocolate brown eyes...Puckette snap out of it!, remember hes a nub,_ a cute nub,_ didn't i tell you to shutup?

**Freddies P.o.V**

"Well a simple 'thank you' would be nice", I said to the blond headed demon in my arms...this is kinda weird but...the way she fits so perfectly in them,it feels really...different, like when when we had our first kiss together...wait Benson what are you thinking?, you can not think of the blond headed demon like that!.

"Who every said i was nice?", She asked/answered me. Well she does have a point there.

"Well at least thank me for helping you up", I said. Not even noticing the rain shower was almost over and i still had my arms wrapped around her, and was now soaken wet.

"Uggg fine...thanks for helping me up", She mumbled fast.

" Huh, what? Can you repeat that?", I asked. It wasn't very often that sam would ever think to thank anyone...or even want to, so its kinda fun to see her get all mad when she has to.

"Do i really have to?",She asked,with annoryance in her voice.

"Yes", I replied, simply.

"Fine, fine...thanks for helping me up freddie...", She said, a little louder this time with her head down,

"Now was that so hard?", I asked, in my best baby voice.

She looked up with a smirk and punched me lightly. Just then i stared into her pretty blue, sky like eyes, and i started to lean in, i don't know what came over me but something just...clicked.

**Sams P.o.V**

Why is he staring at me like that?...That was the last thought i had right before his lips were on mine, and it felt like i was in heaven, sparks flew everywhere,and i was so shocked.

**Freddies P.o.V**

Have i lost my mind? Im kissing Samantha Puckette, the blond headed demon, and it feels amazing? Yep i have offically lost my mind, but i don't care.

**Regular **

Well sam got over her shock and started to kiss her nub back, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. But while they where kissing, they didn't even notice that Carly, Spencer, and Gibby where standing right around the corner watching them untill...

**Sams P.o.V**

"FINNALLYYYY!", I broke the kiss between me and freddie and turned around to Carly , Spencer, and Gibby? well Carly did say she liked him, for reasons i don't even think a scientist could figure. Anyways i was about to ask what are you guys doing here? when freddie did it for me.

"Oh hey...guys...um what are you guys doing here?", He asked,while blushing, im pretty sure i was to.

"Well we where on our way to the Groovie Smoothie but it looked like you guys were kissing, but we weren't really sure so we came over to see and since you guys were...gibby ows me 5$ , Spencer said with triumph.

"Wait, why does he ow you that?",Carly asked.

"Well you see ... ummm hey look a...a um a eight legged bird!", Spencer yelled.

Everyone looked to the direction of the imaginary bird, then turned back.

"So why does-, wait where did gibby and spencer go?", Carly asked.

"Who knows who cares, mama wants a smoothie!", I explained.

"Have to agree with sam there", Freddie said.

"That was um weird...but ok lets go",Carly agreed.

**Regular P.o.V**

So the three bestfriends went to the Groovie Smoothies hand in hand, while spencer and gibby came out from around the corner and made another bet...on wether gibby could get a date with carly by the end of the week...and, lets just say by the end of the week spencer owed gibby his 5$ back. The End

**So did you guys like it? I think i kinda rushed it but whatever...**

**Also don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


End file.
